DESCRIPTION: (Principal Investigator's Abstract) InvoTek will develop a light sensitive keyboard and a laser light source for accessing Apple 2GS and Macintosh computers. This keyboard system will incorporate a light detection scheme which will insure user eye safety. The system will allow people with severe physical disabilities to access an Apple computer, and when incorporated with a speech synthesizer, will constitute an effective augmentative communication device. Since this system is based on standard commercial products and is modular in design, users can upgrade the system and take advantage of equipment developed for the main stream user, thus minimizing cost and maximizing flexability (sic).